Weekend at Barney's
by swarkles-shipper
Summary: Just a drabble of what I thought would happen on tonight's ep based on the synopsis.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is basically what I thought would happen in HIMYM on Monday, the sneak peek basically put that idea out but I still wanted to write it because I have to much time to think up plot lines for this show. It's mostly drama because I don't know how to write sarcasm or jokes that are actually funny and it's low on other gang members because B/R are my specialty **__**J**_

Thank god!" Barney rejoiced, taking his hand out from Robin's shoulder and applauding Ted, Marshall doing the same.

"It was just time, y'know? I just hated being afraid to come home and find Jeanette reading my journal's or burning some for that matter." Ted explained the break up.

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that you have journals, or that you get emotional when someone mentions them." Robin poked fun at Ted.

"Hey! Barney has his suits, I have my journal's. It's the same thing." Ted argued.

"Ted, I don't know how you managed to link my suits and your journals into the same category, but I can assure you, they aren't. My suits are like a chick magnet, hell, I think they're have the reason Robin agreed to marry me. Your journals, however, are like babe repellent." Barney said.

"Can we talk about something else please." Ted replied, beginning to get emotional.

"Ted, I'm glad you said so! Because, are you ready, this weekend is gonna be, wait for it, WEEKEND AT BARNEY'S!" Barney shouted like Oprah during a giveaway special, although the reaction was no where near the same.

"What's 'Weekend at Barney's?'" The gang asked in unison.

"The three of us are going to rein act the famous 80's movie Weekend at Bernie's. I'll be playing the role of Bernie, only, you know, not dead, and you two will play, well, whoever the two guys are."

"How are we going to rein act weekend at Bernie's, it takes place at a beach." Ted asked.

"Ted, will you just, okay? I was thinking we use that house you bought a couple years back, spend the weekend there."

"You know, this actually sounds like a lot of fun, I'm up for it!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Whattaya say Ted?" Barney questioned.

"I'm in! Let's do this!" Ted shouted, high fiving Barney as he did.

"Awesome! When do we leave?"

"Why don't we all meet back here around 10? Better get away before I get back together with Jeanette." Ted said, the guys agreeing then getting up to leave.

Barney began to pack in a hurry. It had never been so easy for him to get Ted t say yes and the fact that he did made him overjoyed in a sense. His suitcase lay open on the bed, Robin helping him pile clothes (well, suits), into the suitcase.

"I can't believe you're going away this weekend." Robin grumbled, carefully folding a tie and setting it in the suitcase.

"Aw, are you gonna miss me, babe?" Barney joked although her saying that made him feel unbelievably happy. Someone was going to miss him.

"Well, yeah, a little." Robin began, trying not to much like a gooey romantic. "This is the first time we won't have a weekend together to, you know, do stuff."

"We can make up for it now." Barney smirked and threw Robin playfully onto the bed.

"Ow!" Robin cried.

"I haven't done anything yet." Barney exclaimed.

"No, no, not you, I think I landed on something."

Robin pushed off the bed and began to look through the suitcase for the object that poked her. Once she finally located the zipper at the bottom of the suitcase she began to open the secret compartment.

"I'm sure it was nothing, why don't we just get back to what we were doing." Barney said.

"Why, is there something you don't want me to see?" Robin asked, Barney became nervous but tried his best not to show it. Unfortunately, he didn't do a great job at it, making Robin more eager to uncover what was so well hidden in the suitcase

Robin's hand found it's way underneath the compartment, it began to search for whatever the sharp object was. As it brushed against something, her hand grabbed it and pulled it out. She was fuming. She had never been this upset with anyone like she was with Barney in this moment. She held the Playbook up at Barney, looking like she wanted to kill him.

"What the hell is this?" Robin questioned although she dreaded the answer or whatever lie Barney would come up with to save his sorry ass. But he didn't lie.

"The Playbook." Barney mumbled.

"I thought you burned it." She said.

"I did. Just, not that one." Barney replied, trying to justify what he'd done.

"It doesn't matter what one, I thought you were done with this!"

"I am! But it will always be apart of my life."

"I'm not saying it isn't! I'm saying that you told me you burnt this Barney! And you of all people knew how I felt about this book. You burning it made me feel like I could be with you and not regret it."

"So are you saying you regret our relationship?"

"As of right now, yes. I don't think you understand how this thing makes me feel! We're engaged Barney, why is that not enough, why can't you try and be happy with just that, why am I not enough?!"

"You're taking this thing way to personally. It has nothing to do with you, it's about me. You're more than enough, but you saying you regret our relationship, I think that's worse than me lying about the Playbook."

"Barney when I said yes, that made your life apart of mine and vice versa. Don't try and make me seem like the bad guy. I never regretted the relationship until you gave me a reason to. I think we need to think about things. I think you need to think about your priorities and if I'm one of them, and if I'm more important to you than a book." Robin said storming out of the room.

"Robin! Wait!" Barney called out and ran after her.

"Relax, I'm not leaving, I just need a drink." Robin replied, pouring herself a tall glass of scotch and downing it in in record timing no doubt.

"Shit! Is that the time?! I'm supposed to meet the guys at the bar soon." Barney stated.

"So, you're still going on your trip?" Robin responded/

"Like you said, we need to think about things, I think some time away would help us think more clearly."

"You know what Barney, do whatever you want, just be ready to face the consequences." Robin said and left. Barney returned to his room and finished packing.

All he could think about the whole weekend was Robin. He wasn't taking her side per se, but the more he thought about it the more he realized why she had gotten so upset. He knew they could work it out, they were Barney and Robin, they _had_ to be together. He sure as hell knew he couldn't imagine being with anyone else and knew she also felt the same way.

Early Sunday he was already itching to come home and work things out with Robin. Really burn the Playbook, the only other Playbook there was. As big of a part of his life as it had been, Robin was right in the sense he didn't need it anymore. She was more enough for him even though he clearly hadn't shown it.

He walked in his front door waiting to hear Robin moving around somewhere in the apartment. Although they hadn't officially 'moved in' together, Robin basically lived at his place. However, Robin was no where to be found.

"Robin?" Barney called, walking into the bedroom and the bathroom, nothing.

As he walked back into the living room, something catching his eye as he did. He tried to shake it off, it was just his mind playing tricks, wasn't it. He walked over and inspected it, making sure it wasn't just a hallucination. He picked up the engagement ring and broke down. Barney never cried, he hadn't cried real tears in years. These tears were real and full of pain. Underneath the ring was a note from Robin, which caused him even more pain than the ring itself.

Barney,

I thought things had changed, I thought you had changed. I think you need some time to yourself to figure out what you want. I can't just be a mistake that you'll regret in a year or even less. For what it's worth, I really loved you Barney.

-Robin


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N; This is the last and final chapter, basically a more dramatic version of what could've happened after hiatus. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy it **__**J**_

He placed the ring down where he'd found it and poured himself a tall glass of scotch. He slept on the couch that night, fearing the thought of not falling asleep without his fiancée beside him.

Robin had been staying at a hotel for the past few nights. She knew if she went back to her apartment Barney would come and bang on the door until she opened it or it caved in. no one knew what was going on between the two of them, knowing Barney he would prolong telling the guys as long as he could, not wanting to hurt his pride. He probably bragged to them about all the sex they would've had if the Playbook had been burnt in the first place.

Over the past few months, she'd grown accustomed to fiddling with her engagement ring when she was nervous. She almost felt naked with out it weighing down her whole left arm. It had become such a big part of her identity in such a small amount of time.

She spent her nights tossing and turning more so than actually sleeping. She waited for a phone call or a text message, just some form of communication from him. When she thought of him coming home to her ring and the note she left, it made her stomach turn. She only had a the slightest tinge of regret which was masked by the hurt she felt.

Her phone buzzed on the table beside her. She leapt for it as it did. It was a voicemail from Ted asking where she was. She sighed and threw the phone back onto the table, not bothering to answer.

"She's not answering." Ted said to Barney as he hung up his phone.

"Dammit! Well, thanks for trying, bro." Barney sighed.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Ted, I really don't. I'm so stupid, I knew I shouldn't have gone with you guys."

"You think that's why she left? Barney, she left because you lied about a HUGE part in your relationship."

"I don't understand why it upset her. I mean I do, but not to _this_ extent. I think I'm just going to go home, in case she comes home, you know?" Barney said and left. Ted pulled out his phone.

"Bar, now."

Ted waited for Marshall to meet him. He lived upstairs, what could be taking him so long? When Marshall finally entered the bar, he walked over to Ted with a concerned look on his face. Ted told Marshall about what was going on with Barney and Robin.

"Why are you telling me all this Ted?" Marshall asked.

"This could be my last chance to get Robin back. Last time you told me to be selfish, and I didn't and she ended up engaged."

"Ted, you know I've always rooted for you to be happy, but you can't sabotage Barney like this man. This is a fight, not a break up. It would be like if you went after Lily when we "broke up" for that one summer. She loves Barney, you gotta let her go. But, knowing you, if you do go after her, don't make it obvious, and let her tell you about what she thinks. And don't come to me like and act like a wounded solider she doesn't reciprocate."

Barney stared at his phone for what seemed like hours. He just needed to know she was okay, that nothing had happened. Then maybe he could fall asleep without downing aspirin with a glass of scotch. He picked up his phone and dialled her number. Voicemail, of course. He left a brief message, without an apology. If he were to apologize, although he doesn't know why he would just yet, it would be in person.

Robin replayed the voicemail over and over, the words imprinting in her brain. All he said was he missed her and hoped she was okay. She could hear the heartbreak in his voice, hers breaking more and more each time she heard it. As she placed her phone down, finally, it rang again. She answered it without reading the ID.

"Hello?" she answered. Shit!

"Robin? It's Ted, where are you?" Ted responded.

"Listen, Ted, I really don't feel like talking right now, there's been some stuff going on between me and Barney and it's ju-"

"I know, he told me." Ted sighed, "he's really worried about you."

"H-he told you? What did he say?"

"Is it really that important?"

"No, I guess not. If I tell you where I'm staying, promise you won't tell him." He agreed to the term and she gave him the address of where she was staying.

Ted wasn't sure what to do after he was given the address. He was torn between telling Barney and fighting for Robin one last time. He loved her, but in what way? Sure, he had given up Victoria to be friends with Robin, but if he really loved her, would he have even thought about it? Wouldn't it have been an easier decision than it had been? Then again, he remembered the night Barney sent him the message saying the two of them were engaged. He decided to go see Barney. He couldn't justify the reasoning behind it, but he felt it would put his mind at ease.

Barney answered the door almost immediately, thinking it was Robin, almost calling Ted by her name. he invited Ted in and offered him a drink. Ted refused, worried it would somehow cloud his already hazy judgement. He sat on the couch, thinking of what to say.

"I got a hold of Robin." He blurted out. Why did he do that?! Barney's head almost flew off his shoulder's his head spun around so fast.

"You did? What did she say?" Barney asked, eagerly.

"She asked if I could go over." Liar.

"Why you?" Barney snapped. "Sorry, but, do you have any idea why?"

"No, she just said she really wanted to talk to me." STOP IT MOSBY! He's gonna catch on, you're a horrible liar.

"Oh, okay, can you give her something for me?"

"Yeah, of course, what?"

Barney left the room for no more than a minute and brought out a big brown envelope.

"Whatever you do, don't open it."

"Okay? It's not explosive is it?" Ted joked. Barney didn't seem to get the joke. Ted said he better get going and left with the envelope.

Robin waited for Ted in her hotel room, not bothering to clean up the millions of used Kleenex that were scatted on the floor. She hadn't showered since she'd gotten their, nor changed. it was worse than when her and Don had ended things a few years back. There was a knock on the door, she yelled at them to come in, her voice raspy and sore from all the sobbing. Ted had never seen her this depressed, she looked like she hadn't moved in days. Her eyes were swollen, her nose red.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked. He asked the stupidest question he could've asked.

"Fantastic!" Robin yelled out sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about all this Robin."

"Why should you be sorry Ted? You didn't do this to me. Hell, Barney didn't even do this to me, I did it to myself. I wish I hadn't just runaway, I always runaway, I never fight! Me, Robin Scherbatsky, I fight for my career but never my relationships. But that's the thing Ted, there was never a relationship I wanted to fight for. With Barney, it's so different, he understands so much without me having to say anything and it was just, nice. You know, when he proposed I didn't even have to think twice? It was just yes, it came out of my mouth like it was a race to the finish. With Kevin it wasn't like that, it took me forever to decide and once I did I basically talked my way out. It sounds, well it sounds a lot like you, but he just wasn't the one, Barney is. Sorry, I didn't mean to rant, why did you come over here?"

This was his chance, his _last _chance. He looked at her, his mind ran through everything she'd just said. When she spoke like that it's like she forgot they ever dated, although he knew that wasn't the case. Even if he didn't try to win her back, why was it his job to fix their relationship? What had Barney done for him? He thought over what Barney had done for him, it turned out to be a lot. If it weren't for him he would've never met Robin, he wouldn't have broken up with Robin and gotten a tramp stamp, he never would've met Stella, or almost married her. He never would've gotten his teaching job, he never would've designed the GNB tower. It turned out Barney was a pretty great bro to him. The thing that made Ted realize that Barney was a better friend than him was the fact that whenever he went after Robin, or something happened between them, he never kept it from Ted. He always wanted his approval, his blessing in a sense.

"Oh, Barney just wanted me to drop this off." Ted stepped down off his supposedly high horse and back to reality. He saw the way Robin's glum face lit up as he mentioned Barney's name. He could tell he would never be the one for her, and it was almost a calming feeling that washed over him. "And Robin, listen, he really loves you, more than anyone ever has and probably ever will, he just isn't so great at the whole moral compass thing. Even if you aren't ready to talk, just tell him you're okay, okay?"

"I will, thanks Ted, you're a really good friend." Robin smiled weakly and Ted placed the envelope beside her. She waited until he was gone before she tore it open. It was the Playbook. She didn't know what to feel, she wasn't necessarily hurt more, offended. She opened it up and there was a handwritten note.

Robin,

I know you can't understand why this book is so important to me, and that's my fault, I should've showed you. I bookmarked the play I want you to see, hopefully it'll clear some stuff up. I miss you.

-Barney

She opened to the bookmarked page and began reading a play labelled as "The Leap." As she read it that year became more clear to her. Why he always laughed at her stupid jokes, why he got into a fight, why he did so much to make sure she stayed in Canada, why she Mosbied him.

The play had stretched itself through the whole year, he had predicted almost everything, except when her and Ted had been friends with benefits. He knew she'd Mosby him, he knew how she would react to his feelings towards her, he just _knew_. He'd left another note on the page saying the Playbook was hers, she could do whatever she wanted to it. She got up, showered, and finally left the hotel room.

This time when there was a knock on Barney's door, he moaned on the couch, not speaking any real words. His hangover was pretty bad and he was out of aspirin. Even the thought of daylight made his head pound even harder. When Robin burst through the door, he tried his best to sit up straight and look his usual awesome self, failing at this attempt.

"What the hell Barney?" She questioned, holding up the Playbook.

"It's yours now, because if you honestly think that, that book is more important to me than you, you're dead wrong. I thought showing you why I didn't burn it and why it meant so much to me would make it mean a little something to you too. It's the whole reason we're together." Barney replied.

"Why couldn't you just tell me? Why did we have to go through this, all of this, the fighting and the feeling shitty for you to tell me?"

"Because I was afraid that you wouldn't like it okay? It's stupid, I know, but you didn't know about the Playbook when I was doing this, I didn't want you to think that I was some sociopath who was obsessed with you for almost a year before saying something."

"I thought you knew me better Barney. If you had shown me this, it would've made me love you even more. The fact that you knew me so well, even then, it says something about you Barney. If we're going to be in a marriage, you can't be afraid to tell me stuff because nothing could make me love you less."

"You still want to get married? Even after all this?"

"Of course I do. I'm a fighter. I fight for what I want, and I want this."

Barney pulled her engagement ring out of his pocket and placed it back on her finger, finally setting her body at ease.

"I love you, Scherbatsky."

"I love you too."

_**A/N: The only reason I didn't write out the steps is because I couldn't think of more than like 3 so sorry if you were looking for the steps, hopefully you thought up steps of your own, thanks for reading!**_


End file.
